Hopeless, Hopeless, Hopeless
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: Have you ever wondered what went through Mika's head as he embraced the fact that he became a vampire? And what he thought about as he fought the urge to drink Krul Tepes blood. Follow this scene from the show in my own interpretation.


Me: Hi guys.

Yuu: What are writing about us now?

Mika: Yeah and now you're putting it on something other than wattpad.

Me: That reminds me. I need to put links to my other fanfic writing channels. Thanks Mika. Yeah I'm working on a Mika X Yuu. But to tide you guys over I wrote a short oneshot. This oneshot was for a contest on wattpad. Enjoy.

* * *

Queen Krul Tepes was sitting upon her throne looking down at her "pet." His face was downcast and his blonde hair blocked his eyes from being seen. He trembling slightly, with his arms wrapped around himself desperately trying to stop it. She narrowed her red eyes down upon him. 'If he doesn't accept it soon he will perish.' The thought ran through her head. 'No. He'll survive. One of my Seraphs has already escaped my grasp. The second shall not as well.'

The young boy however was thinking of something else. 'Thirsty. So thirsty. I need blood. No. No. No.' he thought. 'Come on Mika snap out of it.'he told himself. 'I'm..I'm human. I won't.' Mika put his hands to side of his head trying to force those thoughts out of his head.

Krul smirked as she saw this. A knock at the door interupted her amusement.

"Yes?" she asked, not amused.

"We have what you asked for." a vampire said as he entered the room. He was wearing the typical white vampire robe with the hood over his head. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, Mika was sure he was glaring at him.

Another vampire, also with the vampire robe pulled over his head, entered the room carrying a small boy. He was obviously dead with his body limp in the vampires arms. Mika swallowed a small urge growing in his chest. The livestock uniform the boy was wearing was painful to look at. Mika was still wearing his and it just increased the dread by five levels. 'It's no fair. How come I get to live when he was innocent?' The question ran through his head multiple times.

"Set him right there." Krul commanded, as she pointed to the spot in front of Mika. The comment brought Mika out of his thoughts.

He flinched back a bit as the vampire dumped the body in front him. His eyes widened a bit and his heart beat quickened. He swallowed again. Slight tears formed in his eyes. He wouldn't let them spill over. This so called "Queen" had already seen him vulnerable enough times.

Krul's smirk increased as she saw Mika's reaction. She nodded her two underlings. "You are dismissed."

They bowed and exited the room which only left Mika and Krul. Silence flooded the empty space and Krul just slightly glared at Mika. He wasn't moving nor was he making any attempt to satisfy his hunger. Krul sighed. 'Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way. Alright then.'

She stood up and strode over the Mika's shaking form. Her pace never faltered along the way even down a set of stairs.

"See that boy there Mika? Drink his blood and your cells will stop moving. You will obtain an immortal body with strength beyond any weapon they could conjure up. You will become a complete vampire." Krul said. Her tone was gentle and she spoke to him as if she was a mother. Mika however knew that was an act.

"I-I don't plan on becoming the likes of you." he gasped out. He was holding his arms down. He was trying desperately not to reach toward the dead body and suck out every last ounce of blood he could. 'No. I won't do it. I won't become a monster. I won't.' Images of him sucking out his blood filled Mika's head. Imaginary blood stained his hands as it dripped from the bit mark on his neck.

"So you say." Krul argued. "But don't tell me you aren't craving it. The pain must be unbareable. And don't get me started on the thirst. Don't fight it. Embrace it." Her tone was unwavering and she gently placed a hand on his cheek. No one had ever resisted her charm before.

"Leave me alone!" Mika exclaimed as he pushed her hand away. He looked away. Those horrific thoughts wound their way into his head again. Once again cradling his head he kept telling himself how he was human. Nothing could change that could it?

"You'll die if you don't drink something. That's generally considered bad for your health." Krul slightly chuckled. He was stubborn and he was strong-willed. He would make a great minion indeed. If only she could make him drink. She would find a way. She always did.

"I'd rather die than become a vampire!" Mika yelled. 'Yuu..At least you made it out. But I won't become one of them. I'll stay strong-willed like you. I won't give in.' The thought gave him some hope in his struggle.

Krul hummed. "I guess that makes some sense. I mean it's easy to get bored when you don't grow for thousands of years, but you get used to it. But you see. You can't die normally now. Because you've drank my blood. If you don't drink you'll transform into a horrendus demon with no soul or will. So you must drink the blood..."

"No way!" Mika half yelled and half cried. The interruption surprised Krul. She didn't expect back talk from a simple livestock. "I'm not turning into one of you!" Mika cried and he continued to hug himself. He turned toward Krul who was heading back up to her throne. "I'm not becoming the likes of you!"

Krul whipped around to face him. A wine glass sparkled in her hand. She smiled. "Then I'll give you another choice. " She walked back down the steps in front of him. Slashing her arm with her nails she held it up over the cup. Blood trailed down and into the cup, just like a glass of champane. A splash of blood landed on Mika's face.

"Drink my blood. If you drink it it'll keep you alive."

Mika's breath became heavy and his pupil's dialated. All he could see was the blood pouring into the glass. His consiousness kept trying to pull him back to reality. It wanted to slap him for even thinking about it. It wanted to scream at him to remember he was human.

Krul continued, "Don't fight your instinct. Here. Drink up," she said. Kneeling in front of him she handed the glass to him. Mika hastily raised his hand up to the glass. He wanted to drink it. He wanted to relieve himself of the pain. Most of all he wanted blood. It was the only thing on his mind. Krul smiled. 'Looks like I win.' She thought.

 _"You idiot. We can't just let the vampires win!"_ a voice sounded in Mika's head. 'Y-Yuu' was the only thing he could possibly come up with at the moment. His hand halted in its reach for the glass. Mika gasped.

 _"Why are you so ok with this. If anything I'd like to kick those vampires where the sun doesn't shine."_

'Y-Yuu. No Yuu. I won't fail you. Not like this.' Mika thought. He was fighting every impulse in his body. Every urge him mind gave him. It was a living hell. He looked up at the glass held up in front of him. The hand that was going to grab instead made to slap it away. It shattered against the ground a few feet away and Krul's blood seeped into the carpet. Good thing they were the same color.

"I-I told you. I'm not becoming one of you!" Mika yelled. He closed his eyes still fighting his inner struggles. Krul looked at the broken glass and back to Mika. She gently reached a hand out to caress his cheek but retracted it back. 'Strong-willed indeed.' She stood up to head back to her throne. Blood from her cut dripped down her arm and onto the carpet. The drops sounded like rain on a roof to Mika. Calming and enjoyable.

His eyes widened and pupils dialated. He couldn't take it anymore. He opened up the floodgates. The urges he fought so hard to supress were released. He grabbbed Krul's arm which startled her. Before she had any time to say anything he bit her. She felt no pain. Only a tickling sensation. But at the same time, she felt relieved to know her Seraph was to live.

She smiled. "Oh so you will drink it? You won't be able to leave me now you know?" She sat down on the step and let Mika feed on her blood. She gently caressed his hair, as his head was practically in her lap. "Forever you shall be my dog. Mikaela Hyakuya."

Mika's eyes returned to normal as he realized what he was doing. 'Yuu..I'm sorry. I gave in.' he thought as tears prickled his eyes. 'I really am hopless aren't I?'

* * *

Hi guys. So how's you like it. Can't wait for season two in three days. It's an awesome anime and I definitely recommend it. Have a great day.

Mika: Of course it had to be about me.

Yuu: Did that actually happen.

Mika: *Nods*

Yuu: Now I want to kill her.

Me: Um remember she's his source of life. Kill her and you kill Mika.

Yuu: Really?

Me and Mika: *Nods."

Me: You don't pay attention do you?

Mika: It's Yuu.

Me: Good point.

Yuu: Hey!


End file.
